phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster: The Musical!
|image = Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg |season = 2 |production = 239 |broadcast = 110 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson Scott Peterson |storyboards = Flammarion Ferreira Wendy Grieb Robert F. Hughes Chris Headrick Chong Lee |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |us = January 28, 2011 |xd = February 7, 2011 |international = February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) February 20, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, songs and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb makes another rollercoaster, but it has something extra: music,songs and dancing. Phineas sings about their big idea, Candace sings about busting her brothers, Isabella sings her catchphrase, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings about his evil plan. Songs * Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) Comic Con 2010 * You're Goin' Down * Whatcha Doin' Comic Con 2010 * My Whole World is the Screen * Mom Look * Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster * Doofenshmirtz's Backstory * Rollercoaster (song) * Carpe Diem End Credits Carl tries to convince Major Monogram to sing again but he refuses since he was cut off twice already, and Carl tells that he's good singer and ask to do it again and reminds him about the song Carpe Diem. As Major Monogram was starting to sing, the end logos pops out and he yells "Oh come on!". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Sings in Rollercoaster (song) Whatcha doin'? Sings in Whatcha Doin' (song). Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. The same as Rollercoaster. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on January 21, 2011. * Perry left his agent hat on for a part of the Carpe Diem song. * There is a game on disney.com called "Coolest Coaster Designer Ever." It is based on the episode, and has the Rollercoaster (song) in it. * This is the first episode where Linda's parents and Lawrence's parents appear at the same time. * During a section of Carpe Diem, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye. * This Episode has a record of 9 songs making this the episode with the most songs. * Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. * This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. * Buford breaks the fourth wall by calling the two boys with the flyers "extras," as does Doofenshmirtz by acknowledging the cut to black at the end of the first act. Errors * When Linda and Candace are walking to the car from the store the two future Candaces are seen but they appear in the rollercoaster episode not in this one which is just a remake. * When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red. Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with some other Sneak Peeks. Disney Channel Asia Preview for Phineas and Ferb for 2011 * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." Martin Olson on Soundcloud * According to Laura Dickinson, this episode is a part of Season 2. POParitatville interview International Premieres Continuity * As the title implies, this episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes were reused. * The dancers from Impress My Professor makes an appearance at the grocery store. * The third time Ferb is seen dressed like a woman. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Gaming the System") * When Candace and Linda exit the store, Candace from the good future and Candace from the bad future are seen in the background behind the car. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * Perry's entrance to his lair and Major Monogram's briefing is the same as Rollercoaster. * Candace's spacesuit, Christmas dress and her broken body are seen in the song Mom Look. ("Out To Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "De Plane! De Plane!") * Candace's "Mom Suit" makes a third appearance. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg") * Balloony, Meap, and Mitch are seen again. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Several characters make cameos such as the Brobots from I, Brobot, Nosey from The Lake Nose Monster, Mishti Patel from That Sinking Feeling, and Blay'n and Clewn't from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, among others. Most of the characters appear in the Carpe Diem song. *The goozim makes his second appearance ("Got Game?"). Allusions * During Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today), Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Miserables, The King and I, and Chicago. *During You're Goin' Down, Candace is seen dressed as a superhero resembling Batman, including the classic 'Bat-signal'; as well as a radio announcer next to an exploding blimp, referencing Herbert Morrison's coverage of the Hindenburg disaster which included the now-famous line "oh, the humanity." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * as Himself * as Meap * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Ashley Tisdale References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes